Oh, the Irony
by Tigers4ever
Summary: Okay, the story might not make sense to anyone. But still, I hope you all enjoy it. I worked hard on this, I just hope you all enjoy it. I have the characters personalities based off some people that I know, of course the main character has my enraged personality.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm going to do something different today. I'm going to write a story where the characters have personalities of my family. Of course the main character will have my attitude; my enraged attitude. I will base the characters off of some people that I know. Little Johnny will be Michael and Little Sally will be "Addy". (That's her nickname. I technically babysit them) Okay, I hope you guys like this one. I've thought about it for the past two hours. (Current time: 8:56PM) Well, enjoy this story like you already have my others.**

**This is a story I came up with, I hope it came out well.**

Hi, I'm Caleb. Today was a day that I despised, Monday. But I had some parents coming over because they wanted to adopt. _"Why not some other kid? Maybe headmistress convinced them to take me instead."_ I finish the thought bitterly. After breakfast, they pull up into the drive way and all the kids flood to the doors so that they can get picked. "That won't be necessary children, they are here for Caleb." Headmistress said. "Why are they here for Caleb? He's the special kid around here." Steven said. _"Man, I hate this kid."_ I think. Steven didn't know I was behind him when he said that and he didn't expect to be decked to the side of the head and fall onto the floor. "I'm not special; I've got a 'gift'." I say, knowing I got the point across that no matter what happens that I'm still top dog around here. "Caleb, I'm sure they will love to take you home with them." Headmistress said. "If that's the case, then Steven," I get his attention by picking him up and setting him up straight. "I hate to say this, but you are in charge of the orphanage when I'm gone. Don't worry, I'll come back. I always do." "Not this time boy." Headmistress just smirks as I come to a realization. "You told them nothing about me, did you?" I ask. She just smirked even more. Ten minutes later I was putting my all my gym equipment into a Wal-Mart sack, even though it wasn't much it was all I had. Some gym shorts, some boxing gloves, and my headgear. I walked out the door and I put my stuff in the back seat of the truck. My new "Parents" walked over, "Well get in son, we have a long way to go." "We have time." I say as walk around back. "What's he doing?" I heard the woman ask. "He is getting something that was at his house when he was younger." "Oh, I see. Well what is it?" "I have no idea, I steer clear of him. But when he does come out here, I just hear grunts. Like he's picking something heavy up and throwing it around like a ball." Headmistress said with a laugh. I grunt loudly to mess with her as I pick up my stone block and carry it around to the front of the building. "Whoa, son, do you need help with that?" I smile as I drop it right in front of him as I give my challenge, "Be my guest." I say with a wave of my hand. All the kids at the orphanage are now on front porch and they know my routine; I get **all** my stuff into the vehicle. "UHHG, I can't get it!" The man said. "I know and that's good for me." "Why is that good?" "Because it shows that I'm stronger than you." I say as I pick it up with some difficulty and put over the tailgate and into the back of the truck. "Headmistress, you know the drill if they take me back here. Steven, don't let anything happen to these kids. K?" "I got it; don't let anything happen to them." "Just don't become me." I wink at him and he knows what I mean. Five minutes of tears and goodbyes, then I get in the vehicle of my most recent adoptive family and we leave the drive way of my "home", if I can even call it that. I'm just hoping that these people will not be like the others and just leave me to my own business. I was wrong for hoping that because the minute we were down the road, my "Dad" asked, "So, son, since today is your birthday we wa—" "Today is not my birthday, "Dad", my birthday is September 4th, I was born the year 1998. Got it?" "Don't make me take you back there and give you back." "Yeah, that's exactly the fourth time I've heard that. Go on a head old man, do what my other "families" did. Prove me right and drop me back off at the orphanage. It won't be the first time I've been abandoned and I'm damn sure it won't be the last." My "Mom" turned around in her seat and slapped me, "We don't use that language at our house, and you won't either. Got it?!" _"Another threat, man, these two have no idea who their dealing with do they? Eh, time to show them."_ I finish the thought with a smirk. "What's so funny boy?' Arnold asks. "You both are, I mean, you chose the most desolate child at the orphanage. Look, I cuss, I don't care if you do or not. But I do. Got it?" After I get done speaking I punch the back of her chair. "Ow, that hurt!" Jessie whines. "That was for slapping me." "Now you got a butt whooping coming." "Seriously, your threats don't bother me. Why'd you guys even adopt me? I was fine where I was." "Well, do you want to go back?" "Yes, I do want to go back. But there is a rule, old man. I need to be kept for one week to see if I'm worth it, got it." _"He thinks we think he's worthless."_ Arnold thinks to himself. "Alright, you have one week. I'm going to enjoy every minute of giving you a butt whooping." "Go on a head Arnold, I've been hit harder in the ring and by my other "parents"." I say the word with so much venom, that Jessie flinches. "Not that I care, but what's wrong with you?" I ask. "Nothing, but what happened to your original parents? Did they not want you or something?" "Mrs. Jessie, I appreciate your kindness, but I don't like talking about my biological family." "Um, okay, you can tell us later at supper." "Really? I've got to be at the gym for my class bye 7:00." "Which class are you going to?" Arnold asks. "I'm not going to one, I'm the teacher." I reply. They looked at each other with weird expressions. "Um, that's great son. But why are you teaching the class and not a professional teacher?" "Glad you asked, it's because I beat him in a boxing match. He left to another city or something, I haven't seen him since. He was hard to beat; he was stronger than some of the kids that I've fought though." That silenced them. "I hope you don't get into fights with your brothers and sisters then." Jessie said. "Have you adopted before?" "Um, yeah, once before, we adopted Nami." When they said that name, I literally froze. "Hey, son, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." "Because I have; does she have violet eyes and some purple tints in her black hair?" "Yeah, how'd you know?" "I know, because she's my girlfriend." They froze like I did earlier. "Um, that's not a good thing is it dear?" "At least we have someone he trusts." Arnold replies. "If you hurt her in any way, I'll break you both. Understand?" I say pulling a throwing knife out of my jacket pocket. "Where did you get that?" "Headmistress told you nothing of me, did she?" "Yeah, all she said was that you were 'gifted' and that you like being top dog." "Both of those statements are true. And to answer your question, I pickpocketed this throwing knife from the man that—" I don't bring myself to finish that sentence. "What did that man do to you?" "Mam it's not what he did to me, it's what he did that started all this." "What did he do?" "Do you really want to know?" "Yes, yes we do." Mrs. Jessie said. We pull into the drive way and there are three children on the porch, I stare at them all from inside the truck. Arnold kills the truck and gets out and says, "I'd like to welcome the newest member of this family." He waits on me to get out of the truck. I sigh as I get out, and before I can say anything to any of them. But just then, the tall girl by the girl screams "CALEB, IT'S YOU!" She ran up to me and hugged me and kissed me. "Oh my goodness, where have you been?" "You know, I've been at the orphanage. Waiting, enough chit chat, let me see my new little brother and sister." I grab my bag and walk up to them, but they back away from me. Likewise, I do the same thing because I think that they were afraid of me. "Mommy, why does he have a knife out?" I then put my throwing knife in my pocket. Before anyone can say anything I say, "Arnold, can you give me a ride to the gym later?" I ask. "Sure, but you can call us "Mom" and "Dad" you know." "He won't do that Dad." Nami said. "And why not?" Arnold said getting curious. "Because he has his own motives and objectives, and none of them ever involved having a family. He—" I cut her off saying; "I have my own reasons not call you mom and dad. Is that okay Arnold?" "Sure, now for the bedroom situation. You will bunk with Timothy." "No, I'm going to sleep somewhere where I can get out quickly or attack an intruder and kill him. And that should explain the knife, for defending my family, not because I want to keep it." Before anyone can ask me questions, I walk into the house. And it was not what I expected. It looked a lot like the orphanage on the inside, that's why it had the effect of "freezing" me. Then Mr. Arnold said, "Caleb, what's wrong?" The only thing I say, "I'm at home." This got all of them to smile, but I turned around with tears streaming down my face. "What's wrong Caleb?" I don't speak for at least ten minutes, and then I answer, "The inside of your house reminds me of my original home." I just let the tears fall, but I make no sound. It has been a long time since I ever cried, and I hated it. "I'm supposed to be the strong one, and here I am crying over a memory." I say starting to laugh maniacally. They all just stare at me except for Nami, who just walks up to me and gives me a hug. "Look, soon, you'll have to tell them your story sooner or later. Why not tell them now?" She looks at me with her violet eyes, pleading with me, telling me to tell them my story.


	2. Story Time

She looks at me with her violet eyes, pleading with me, telling me to tell them my story. I sigh as I say, "Fine, I'll tell them my story." And with a thud, I sat down at the kitchen table, "Your home reminds me of mine for three good reasons: Number 1, it smells the same. Number 2, it looks the same. And number 3, the order of your furniture and decorum. Can I fix that?" I ask as I point to the glitching TV. "Yes, you can fix—" "Who is this?" I turn around to see a blond fourteen year old boy standing in the hallway. "I'm going to ask you the same thing, who are you?" I say while sliding my hand towards my knife. "CALEB! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" I slowly put my hands in the air, but I keep staring at the boy. "What were you reaching for?" I don't speak; which in turn, he walks up to me and he opens my jacket revealing my knife. "Seriously, a throwing knife? What were you gonna do? Stab me or something?" "Only if you showed signs of hostility towards Nami or the little ones, now, who are you anyway?" He doesn't answer my question. "Arnold, who is he?" Arnold is about to speak. "Dad, who is he?" "Erg, he is your adoptive brother. He is now technically the oldest child in the house. And his name is Caleb—" He looks at me with another weird look, and then I get it. I haven't told them my whole name yet. I turn to the boy, "My middle name is Thor, sadly. My dad was a Thor fanatic, and my mom said it was because I was strong kicker. My preferred middle name is Ray. My last name is Prime." The blond boy starts laughing. I stand up and grab him by his neck and throw him into the wall, cracking it half way to the ceiling. "One, my initials are CTRP but you can call me Loki because I'm good with tricks. Two, it's not funny to laugh at me. Three, it's not smart either. Four, I'll fix the wall." I say, my voice filled with rage because I want to beat the crap out of the boy. "Caleb, this is your brother, and his name is Michael. Now will you please tell us you story?" Jessie asks. I just turn to look at Arnold, Jessie, and Nami in the eye. When I get to Nami; she says, "Caleb, don't." I just smirk as I turn around and help Michael up. "I thought you were about to beat him." Nami said with relief. "I'm thinking about it. Now, Michael, do you know how to fight?" "Yeah but if you mean like boxing, then no I don't." "You're lucky then, because your answer would have had me beating you or not." All eyes are on me as I sit back down, I glance at the clock and it says 6:00. "Okay, we have forty-five minutes before I go to the gym," I sigh as I start my story. Begin Flashback.

"I was eight years old when my house was burnt down, and by that age I was more than able to beat someone up. The firemen said that the oven in my house was left on; I know that was a lie because the fire started in the living room on the outside of my house. I saw the flames licking at the side of my house and I started saying 'Dad there's a fire!' And I pointed to the window and he called the fire department when he heard my mother scream the same thing from upstairs. My mother ran down stairs carrying my baby sister in her arms. I made it to the door first, but then I realized something. There was a stick of dynamite on the counter. I yell, 'Stop, stay right there.' And I shut the door, when I heard the explosion; I opened the door to see that my family was now surrounded by the fire. 'Throw Lucas and Brooklyn to me, I'll catch them.' I said. My Dad tossed Lucas to me and I caught him, then he threw baby Brooklyn to me and I made sure that I caught her so that she didn't get hurt, and then I backed away from the door a good ways. 'Mom, Dad, you can make it. Come on!' I urged them to move. Dad grabbed Mom and wrapped his arms around her and he looked at me and said 'Son, take good care of your little brother and baby sister. I know that you'll do great.' I screamed 'No', 'You can't go.' 'NOOOOO' while I was running back to the house so I could literally drag my parents out of there. But right when I got to the door, my house blew up and I was sent back all the way to the middle of the road. A car had to swerve to keep from running me over. I heard a car door open and footsteps running towards me. 'He's barley alive; Kid, what happened?' I just pointed and said, 'Help my baby brother and baby sister.' I then grabbed him by his collar, 'Please, help them.' And with that, I blacked out. When I woke up I thought I had a nightmare, but when I tried to get up; I couldn't move. I started forcing my arms to move, I managed to move my left arm and pull myself up. Right when I was up straight, a lot of beeping sounds went off. People in white rushed in and started putting me in a different position that would stop the beeping. Then a man in black walked in, when the noise stopped, I asked, 'Did you help my family?' He just stood there without looking at me and after at least five minutes, 'Yes, we helped them. We brought all three of you here.' 'Where are they? I'd like to see them.' I said forcing the people off of me and walking to the door. 'Which rooms?' 'Follow me.' And with that he walked down the hallway. 'What's your name?' 'My name is Adam.' 'Why did you say 'we helped them' when I only saw you?' We stopped at room number 147 and we walked inside. 'I said 'we' because my friends here brought your brother and sister inside the hospital. Okay, Jeena, Tom, this is Caleb. Those kids are his family, at least that's what he said.' 'Hi, um, what happened at your house for you to go flying into the road like that?' Jeena asked me. 'It caught on fire and blew up.' I said as I walked towards Brooklyn and Lucas and as I neared them, I was horrified. Brooklyn had two degree burns all over her and Lucas had mild scars on his skin. 'Leave us.' 'What?' 'I SAID LEAVE US!' I yell at the three of them. 'Guys, let him have time with them. He's going to need it.' Tom said walking out. 'This shouldn't have happened.' I say as they all left. I just stood there, watching them. Then when night fell, I moved the chair in front of the door and locked it to make sure. I then sat down and fell asleep. After a while, I heard something; I opened my eyes to see someone standing over my brother with a knife. And by the looks of it in the moonlight coming through the open window, it had already been used because there was blood on it. Without thinking, I quietly unlocked the door and I got up and picked the chair up. 'Hey, step away from my family!' I hit him hard in the head with the chair. He staggered around a bit, but he didn't fall over, so I hit him again and again and again. He then stabbed Lucas with the knife and I saw red. I grabbed him and threw him into the wall; I didn't know what I was doing. I grabbed the bed rail and ripped it off and I ran at him and jabbed him in the chest with the sharp end. The doctors ran in and cut the lights on, that made me even angrier and I attacked them. Then I felt something sharp and painful in my neck, and seconds later, I fell unconscious. I woke up in my hospital bed and I stood up and ran to Lucas's room. The police brought someone down the hall in handcuffs and bandages. 'YOU!' I yelled as I started running towards the man. He started screaming, 'No, keep that demon away from me.' The Police did nothing to stop me as tackled the man to the ground and started punching him in the face repeatedly. After a few minutes, a policeman pulled me off of him and dragged me into Lucas's hospital room. 'Stop fighting, I need to talk to you about your brother and sister.' I literally froze. 'What happened to them?' I asked. The policeman said, 'Your sister, Brooklyn, is dead. Your brother is in ICU because he got stabbed in the stomach.' I started crying and the cop put his arms around me and hugged me, we were like that for a few minutes until I pulled away from him. 'I need to talk to that man, since he sees me as a demon.' I said that with a "Devil" grin. I didn't tell the policeman my intentions for wanting to talk to that man. I changed into my other clothes and I walked to the front door of the hospital and when I got to the front door a nurse said, 'Hey, you shouldn't be out of your room. You're in an extremely bad condition.' And with that she picked me up delicately and I started laughing. 'What's so funny?' 'You are! You think I'm in pain, hook me up to a pain meter thing and test me to see how much pain I'm in.' 'Okay, give me thirty minutes.' 'Okay, now, I need to go with this police officer right now. So, test me when I get back.' And with that, I followed the policeman to his car and he drove to the police station.


End file.
